


DragonMorph AU(?) Convo

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ask Bookwyrm, Bone dragons, Conversations with a Bookwyrm, Dragon AU, Fresh is their adopted kid, Gaster Blasters AU, Hearts got the gucci fashion advice, I mean, Ink is trying his best, Multiversal theories, No Blue dragons are not cats, Parental Error, QuantumTale, Shapeshifting, TK gets adopted, X Gaster is a hoe, as always, because why not i guess, but only gets briefly mentioned this time, dragon cuddles, multiversal guardian dragons are not cats either, prompt?, put down the laser pointer, we were prompted to talk this time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: So, in the Sci-Fi Rebelverse Convo's comment section, long ago, in a galaxy far far away, a certain dancer prompted the two of us...."This was so much fun to read.... Please let me know if this happens again, because I want to join in..Like a DragonMorphAU, where Ink and Error can turn into dragons..."this was before the three way conversation we(Bookwyrm and I) had with them.(ChaosDancer)
Relationships: Error/Ink, TK & Error & Ink & TK!Papyrus, sans/sans
Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414
Comments: 115
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosDancer12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/gifts).



writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

aCTUALLY

I've had this image of, Error and Ink having these secret dragon forms.... so like... if any of you want to talk about it..........

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

DUDE gaster blasters AUs

Giant ass bone dragons Ink and Error fighting for AUs

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yes That Is The Shit But Also-

More often than not, they hide this true form of theirs. They had gained these dragon forms with their titles, and they're like, a last result weaponries.

No one besides themselves know until Nightmare pushes Error too far, accidentally triggering flashbacks and ends up making him turn into a giant dragon.

Ink ends up interferring, sensing his counterpart is Causing Problems, and Dream and Blue end up tagging along.

Blue: What The Fuck Is That?!

Ink: *tosses Broomy to Blue and Dream* stay here *liquifies and then immediately shapeshifts into a giant Gaster Blaster Dragon*

Blue: Holy Shit

Nightmare: *is depserately running away from Error that is attempting to Gaster blaster him sees giant Ink Dragon slam into Error Dragon from the side* Holy Shit

Then it's just two super giant bone dragons growling at each other warningly, with Ink snapping his teeth, and an ancient languages being whispered among the field

Ink: Calm the fuck down Destroyer or so help me

Error: Try me Existence

Ink: You want to deal with the Creators ire that badly?

Error: ....Fine.

Then they revert back to their normal skeleton forms.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: Error YOU KNOW THATS LAST RESORT. WHAT THE FUCK  
Error: Fuck Ink I didn't WANT to do it! Nightmare fucking messed with trying out some terrors on me!  
Ink: He is a child and you should have better control of yourself!  
Error: He is a damn annoying kid that can trigger me!  
Nightmare: holy shit. the FUCK just happened.  
Ink: You were an idiot thats what.  
Blue: *starry eyed* OMG THAT WAS JUST LIKE ALPHYS'S ANIME!!!!!!  
Dream: Ink what just happened.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: Well.

Ink: Hopefully, that was the first and last time you get to see it.

Error: You know how Judge's work right? Possession and all?

Ink: Uh, yeah, except this is a bit more than a judge-

Error: Basically-

And they end up making zero sense. Don't ever ask these two to explain anything akdkakksksk

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Blue: DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!  
Error: Dammit!  
Dream: Are you two from gaster blaster AUs?  
Ink: Blue NO! Dream it is not like that-  
Nightmare: Error join me. Join me now, do you know how much fear and panic a dragon could do?  
Error: No Nightmare! You are the reason i am in this mess!  
Blue: DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!DO IT AGAIN!  
Ink: BLUE STOP PLEASE!  
Error: Fucking HELL. Could this get any worse? Just leave me alone!  
Ink: Error this is what you start when you let loose! Really just had to let the 500 years olds know about the dragon forms? they are young and nosy!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: Uh sorry...

Error: Nope. Not doing that again. Besides, we don't have control over when it happens.

Nightmare: Oh come on-

Dream: That sounds dangerous-

Ink: The entire multiverse ceasing to exist is a very likely possibility if any one of us stay in dragon form for too long.

Dream: THAT IS CONCERNING-

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Blue gives Error and Ink begging eyes and follows them a lot to see the coveted dragon forms. To error, it seems like every time he turns around either Blue, Nightmare, or dream is following him like a puppy, since he is the one that broke down and shifted not ink. So the ducklings think Error is the more likely to shift again. Blue just wants to see it again, Nightmare wants to test the dragon's strength, and Dream wants to stop the apocalypse. But maybe ink uses the dragon form more, to fight major art blocks. Only time error ever purposely uses it is the destruction of Major pillars of the universe when the creators decide too. (like someone deleting their entire channel or something) they could maybe go a couple hours in drago form before major damage to the multiverse..... just gotta let the multiverse heal up a bit after major usage.

OMG what if the two only know about the whole time limit thing because they both fell asleep as dragons near the beginning on the multiverse and nearly crashed it. creators weren't too happy to say the least....

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

You read my mind~

i love those roles you assigned their dragon forms to!

One time XGaster forced transformed Ink and attempted to take control of him. Error had to interfere.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

XGaster: HOLY SHIT I WILL BE THE DRAGON KING! *tries to put a muzzle and reins on ink dragon*  
Error: FUCK OFF DIME STORE SLENDERMAN! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE. INK CAN'T MOVE BECAUSE HE WOULD LITERALLY KILL YOU WITH A SINGLE CLAW BECAUSE YOU JUST ASSIGNED THE STATUS 'ART BLOCK' TO YOURSELF. YOU DAMN IDIOT. HE IS USING EVERYTHING HE'S GOT TO NOT MAKE YOU A FUCKING OIL STAIN ON THE SIDEWALK. Why the fuck would you even make yourself a fucking art block anyway? *battle start* Like always i have to fucking clean up after the damn multiverse, only this piece of trash can't just be thrown in Underfell because it would fucking crawl back out.  
Ink: *dragon laughter that sounds like huffing or chuffing(like a tiger)* 'error you are always so funny when you have to do stuff that annoys you!'  
Error: I WOULD'T HAVE TO BE HERE IF YOU DIDN'T LET THIS PRICK GET AN EGO! *dodges an attack and sends strings back*  
Ink: *dragon giggles* 'error c'mon how was i to know?'  
Error: good luck getting that magic muzzle of by yourself ink-stain. *rolls and sends out bones to pierce X-gaster*  
Ink: *abrupt stop to giggles and whines* 'errrrrorrr, no don't leave that on me! i won't be able to properly speak to the stars! Or be able to tell dream how to get it off!'  
Error: I missed Undernovela for this! *pulls a string net around X-gaster and slams him into the ground*  
Ink: 'Error please don't leave it on! I'll get you some underfell chocolate! Freshly stolen and everything!'  
Error: i will fucking think about it, paint bucket. *Gaster blastering the gaster*  
X-Gaster: Am i a fucking joke to you?!?! Having an argument while fighting me!?!?!  
Error: Shut up you bean pole baby.  
X-Gaster: *indignant flailing and stutters*  
Ink: *snickers*

ooooh what if that terror Nightmare sent was about the destruction of Outertale which is a huge pillar of the multiverse since it is widely known. Triggered Error to dragon out.

dude error dragon on a hoard of chocolate and dolls. Ink dragon on a hoard of paint brushes, paint cans, and canvas.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Oh my god XGaster you hoe

i was thinking something like, dramatic, but this works as well.

Sometimes Ink and Error end up partially transforming but it's painful for them when it happens. Like something is tearing them apart from the inside.

They've grown used to it, but the pain doesn't lessen each time it happens. They can use this partial form in a fight, but afterwards they prefer going back to their hide outs to lessen the pain somehow.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

oooo wait..... what if the creators when REALLY mad they can forcibly make them go half way?

A ten foot tall half formed error is gasping in pain on the floor of the anti-void, strings loosely around him as if he tried to cover himself but lost control along the way. He has a four foot long tail curled in half-submission, his back legs are a mangled mess that can't decide between plantigrade and digitigrade. His claws are lengthened on his hands, the remains of his latest knitting project wrapped around them like a woven handcuff. His ribcage is overlarge and has the beginnings of spine spikes that lose trace the farther down the vertebra they go. Errors skull has stress fractures from clenching his muzzle in pain. the skull is much closer to the dragon form than sans type of skeleton, strings pile next to his sockets only disturbed by previously thrashing, catching on some of his horns. Whimpers and heavy breathing fill the anti-void like the screams before them. Error signs lazily flicker around the fallen skeleton, like biting insects. A splash of liquid is heard.  
"Error the anti-void has been locked down for some time- .... oh error... how long this time?"  
Ink takes the shuddering skull into his lap and brushes off the strings.... knowing that even through the pain of touch...error would rather be reminded he is not alone.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Oh my kokoro

hell yes.

At some point Error passes out from the pain, and wakes up back in his normal skeleton body, head still on Ink's lap who is clearly starting to run low on paint... "Idiot, you could have left when I was passed out." he huffs out annoyed, even as his arms tremble reaching up to push away the hands on his face, the pain of touch finally getting too much. He summons strings to help him stand up easier, and then opens up a portal to the Doodlesphere with a snap of his fingers "Leave and get your paints." He tries to sound harsh, but it comes out gentle instead. He hates himself for it. He hates how all these conditioning and torture made it so that he got attached to the squid, who was in the same situation as him.

A messed up Stockholm Syndrome this was.

He watches Ink as he gets up patting of non-existent dust from his clothing. "I was wondering when you'd get up, my legs were falling asleep." he speaks monotonously. It always reminds Error of how pathetic he is, for getting attached to a soulless being.

Ink leaves, and Error opens another portal to completely destroy another AU to vent his frustrations.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Oooooooh a creator decides ink had been helping dream too much and didn't like it when dream helped their dark AU.... so they slapped that torture button

Dream: we could go help some of the rougher swap fells next- *a strangled gasp of pain from beside dream*  
Ink: no no nono. i am in my allowance! why????? no damn it. i-i gotta go dream! * his features already melding a bit*  
Dream: INK! whats wrong, how can i help you?  
Ink: I just have to go, if error shows tell him i, aaaagh, am in time-out. * a shaky portal and ink is gone*  
Dream: what just happened?!?!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ooooooooooo yes~

It's absolutely horrific watching the process of Ink and Error's torture tbh. With Ink, his form keeps dripping heavily, constantly trying to form into something but failing, and he's just a liquid form twitching in a vage, humanoid shape of a dragon, with melted wings and a barely formed lower half.

Error is almost always instantly there when this happens to Ink, and does his best to be there for him by collecting all of Ink's liquified form with his strings and placing him in an empty aquarium tank where he can form back. He makes sure to place all sorts of colorful objects around the tank to make the other feel better.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream was an idiot and didn't tell error right away when he saw him for the fight and tried to do it alone.  
Error: *has dream pinned* HA where's ink to save you now sunshine!  
Dream: *half choking* ack! *cough* h-he said he *couch* was in T-timeout.  
Error freezes: you fucker, you should have told me sooner! damn it. where are going to the doodle sphere.... i am going to have to work with you being colorful enough and i don't have time now.  
Error goes to the doodlesphere, surprising dream that he can, and immediately sees the melted mess ink is, only a draconic skull with ink tears streaming down it is mostly formed, the horns and canines are dripping, everywhere else looks like a kid took a magnifying glass to a plastic toy on a hot summer day. warped and melded together bones from movement pressing the limbs against each other and fusing t the point ink cannot move. there are ink smears everywhere in his thrashing.  
Error: INK! i am here Ink, i'm here, lets get the you in the tank and grab your rainbow blanket i made you. you still remember it? the colorful eyesore you can see from Outertale? took me ages to make one to fit over a half form considering i couldn't exactly measure you out. Ink, now give me three of what ever movement you can if you need me to make you sad or angry to dry up the red or blue in you faster if the pain is too much. you remember the drill right? Look the sunshine asshole is here too since he is about as smart as a blanket. Look at the bright ass cape, see the yellow? focus on that ink, i about have you scooped up. It's ok i got you ink. i got you creation, existence, brush of the higher powers. i got ya inky. you're okay.  
Dream: o-oh god what happened to him? * the horror is plain on his face, and the shock at error being so supportive*  
Error: shut up, you guys keep wanting to see us revert to dragon form, here's a part to that.... the never easing torture of a forced half form. it hurts less when we initiate it.... but not by much, we are just functional when we do it. Inky, here's that blanket *tucks the blanket into the tank, it helps to give some form support to ink* Dream how long ago did he tell you to tell me he is in timeout?  
Dream: Oh god.. that that was right before our fight, 3 hours ago.  
Error: oh dammit dream, sorry for not getting here fast Kiki. *pets the dragon head though the pain, both of their pain* You know how dream never thinks things though and doesn't just listen. thinks that just because is tied to the positive emotions he is almost always right, huh inky? But man, it is funny when he tries to do stealth in his lemon yellow get-up. even Nightmare can't handle that much stupid sometimes. Always a great episode, when undernovela is reruning and i am channel surfing. Hey that reminds me, LightTale is that AU where colored lights follow the monsters around like those japanese ones with spirits. We can watch that while we wait it out Inky.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream you dumbo.

Dream can't say anything, other than a quiet, extremely guilty and ashamed: Is there anything I can do to help?

Because he knows his own faults at this point. He knows that interacting too much with the villagers messed with his perspective of the world, and cost him his brother. He thought he could have learned his lesson by now but...

He was wrong.

Dream never confines in anyone about his insecurities. Nightmare sometimes get overwhelmed by self amount of self hatred Dream is pressing down deep inside him with a smile and somehow it makes him hate Dream more, because when will the lies stop brother?

It makes him want to push Dream over the tip of the knife he was clearly dangling his feet over. It makes him want to break the other down, and finally accept his own negativity.

In the 500 years of his existence, Nightmare had managed to accept the positivity that came with having his gang. To came with having someone be devoted to him. It was his own feeling and his alone, and he doesn't have to feel awful just because he's the embodiment of others Negativity.

(A small part of Nightmare fears that one day that self hatred, pushed too deep, will consume Dream inside out and leave nothing behind)

Dream hasn't learned this yet, and when asked how he can be so happy, he obliviously ends up saying 'It's my job, duh.' He doesn't understand why the one who asked looks pained when he answers. Blue is the only one accepting of this awful mindset Dream has, doesn't like it one bit, and always encourages whenever Dream seems to get angry at something or someone. Dream ends up feeling weird afterwards though. Ink usually helps by being as annoying as possible with Dream, and whenever Dream ends up wanting to rant about 'Blue do you wanna know what the fuck Ink just did?' Blue encourages the ranting.

Ink has no idea what to do with Dream, does want to help because Dream is someone a lot of Creators like, and he...sort of....considers Dream to be a...companion?

Cross ends up at first, fooled by Dream's smile, but when Dream mentions he's happy because of his job his eyes sharpen and he becomes slowly closed off. It's not really about trusting Dream. It's more about not being able to trust Dream with Dream.

This is why he ends up joining Nightmare's gang.

Error never asks anyone to get Ink when it happens with him because of his own hang ups about the obvious, already working stockholm syndrome scheme the Creators had made for him and Ink, even if he does want Ink to be there. It's harder for him to hide it, and Nightmare immediately senses that Error hates the idea of Ink not being there as well, which is what makes Goopmare just immediately call Ink whenever Error goes into pain.

After the first time Nightmare felt how painful half transformations could get, both forced and willing, he stopped asking about the dragon thing. He doesn't want any one of his gang to be put in pain. That's not it at all. Maybe accept their negativity, and use it to benefit themselves, but not this. Not being willingly put in pain.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

it is hard for dream to remember he is not really made for mortal morals. it is hard to remember that outcodes have a odd sense of being more than just people. he forgets that be rejecting his feelings that he is hurting his brother. He forgets the it wasn't ONLY the villagers abuse and dream not knowing that set Nightmare off. How could Nightmare ever be content when his brother, his counterpart, his other side of the coin, started to hate what Nightmare represented too? Hate the sadness that brings relief? Hate the anger that brings the motivation to do? Hate the doubt that keeps you safe?

Dream is the bliss of ignorance. and he keeps finding out that is not a great thing to have shattered. Dream keeps trying to protect FROM negativity when he should be cultivating positivity.... as if the two cannot exist at the same time. As if one kills the other. As if bittersweet doesn't exist. Nightmare is tired of being mistreated by his own brother.

Blue does still ask Ink for some drawings of them in dragon form because that shit is still cool. the gang is thrilled over error being a motherfucking dragon. Cross just passes some chocolate over once he hears error has just gone through 18 hours of intense pain the likes even Nightmare never wants someone to feel again. Both sides stop when a form attack hits. that is just fucking low to use that kind of pain to one-up over the other side.

What if in the anti-void they can be dragons longer than in a single AU since technically the Anti-void is endless and timeless, like instead of hours it could be a few days. and after one tiring full day half form attack, error went to dragon instead of smol skele and had to wait to get the strength back up to transform back. So ...... ink decides that the 3 millennia since last dragon cuddle is enough time.....  
Dream, Nightmare, Blue, and the gang get fresh to let them in the anti-void....... and see the dragon pile, ink flopped his skull on top of error's, error nestled into ink's side. Error is passed OUT and ink is enjoying some free cuddles. a deep purr heard from the inky and a softer jumpy one from error. Dragon Error is slightly smaller, enough to notice, than dragon ink. But he has more powerful shoulders/limbs and fricking scythes for claws. Ink dragon has grace and speed, error dragon has power and basically the whole damn kitchen of knives on him. Those claws and arms are NOT for show. He has to tear down whole pillars with them after all! Ink is made for chipping away at art blocks, never letting up and attacking from every angle. the two different styles of attack show clearly in the way their skeletons are structured. Blue and Fresh immediately pull out their phones and take all the photos.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The one event that improved their relationship was when Dream got angry and used that anger to blast off whatever was attacking Nightmare. Then he simmered in it, not even apologizing for being angry because his brother got hurt. That one grudge he decides not to let go of.

btw i love how the last part is just a universal rule.

The one time Ink and Error are in full dragon form, Ink gets the bright idea to gently use his snout to get Blue and Dream on his back. Then he flew off with them.

That was the coolest time Blue ever had.

Horror and Cross are fine and comfortable with staying on the ground but then Error with one swoop gets all the Nightmare gang onto his back.

Cross is slightly terrified.

Cross: No i'm not riding on your back.

Ink: *chuffs and lets out a thrill while nudging Cross with his snot*

Cross: Don't give me that, Blue and Dream are already on your back-

Error: *gently bites on Cross's hoodie then throws him in the air so he ends up Landing on his back*

Cross: Oof what the f-

Error: *opens wings*

Cross: Oh no no no no no no-

Killer: *hugs on from behind* Aw don't worry Cross, just enjoy the ride~

Cross: Fuck you-

Error: *takes off*

Cross: *shell shocked scream*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

...... i think i edited while you were typing... i have done that and missed some things before.  
Error the smug ass dragon who KNOWS he is a handsome boi. the red, black and yellow stunning to see, especially when flying. ink's tattoo swirls are VERY visible in this form. i bet ink is the more artistic flier with his more graceful build.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

nsjdlnalknalknalknalknlkn oof im sorry if i missed somethings//// Ink and Error in a dragon cuddle pile is so cute.

Both Error and Ink do cat things in dragon form sometimes.

Like. They both do a blep.

Error does a smug blep. Ink goes happy blep.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

when dragons..... neither can resist the red dot. Killer found this out when the light reflected of his knife and dragon error stilled and dive bombed like a fox at the light. this drew dragon ink's attention. the scramble to kill the dot had the dragons flipping, jumping, and crashing into each other. the fun ended when error dragon fucking blasted the shit outta the light glint in frustration. Blue now carries a laser pointer because he wants to play too. Error is a salty boy when the others take advantage of the dragon form's more cat like attitude.  
Blue: but error you are so cute when you play with the laser dot  
Error: I said NO. i will not shift just so you can use the laser pointer! that is something i do NOT want the multiverse to get used too. What kind of destroyer plays with freaking colored light??????

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink dragon will absolutely lose his mind over colored lights. That's the shit right there.

ALSO Ink is like, long noodle dragon. You know the chinese dragon? A lil bit like that, but also like, not complete noodle, has arms and legs and stuff.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

serpentine vs stocky lizard/moniter  
Like ink is both taller with his neck and WAY longer than Error, made for speed and agilty. graceful long limbs, a winding whip thin tail, agile wings built like a swallows or sparrows shape, made for quick turns/acrobatics. can wrap error in a circle with from the long neck and stupidly long tail (with a few feet of tail left over) His skull looks more delicate but has a nasty quick succession bite tactic that shreds his opponent with his sharp teeth. Ink is meant to inflict many small wounds and deftly outmaneuver his opponents with speed. Ink's horns are a elegant twisting version of the gaster blaster's kind. He can gaster blast out ink as well. his tattoo's almost give him a hypnotic effect when he is darting around, harder to hit what keeps distracting you.  
Error is all stocky, thick, and powerful. Shorter but way thicker limbs made for getting his scythes-for-claws into his victim and ripping into them. Dewclaws with a more hooked claw to allow for grasping onto his unfortunate victim. Error can jump much higher than ink can at a stand still with his strong back legs ( with smaller but no less sharp claws, no dewclaws). Error's tail is stocky as well, capable of slamming opponents and breaking bones on the hard vertebra. his shoulders stand a bit taller than ink's but his neck is much shorter, easier to chomp down on that same victim held in his claws. Error's skull has large jaws for crushing and thickness for bashing. his horns are thick, straight (but still similar to a gaster blaster), and large. Error's wings are more like a large hawks in shape, for powerful strokes, soaring, and diving. Error's ribcage is larger than ink's so when laying down if ink folded himself up he could potentially hide behind error. Or at least try to with them being made of bone. Error's coloration has his tricolor on his feet, tail tip, and horns. the brilliant tear marks are still on his cheeks.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

oOOOh I just imagined ink opening his wings and its just flashing colors between the bones along with swirling tattoos etched into the ecto. Another way to distract the opponent if he's pinned down.

Ink and Error rarely ever fight each other in dragon forms, they're too busy doing their jobs, and getting to cuddle to do that.

When they do fight though, hoo boy. They keep it to the anti-void for a good reason.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

ever read Wings of Fire? there are sea dragons that have tattoo like flashing bio-lights all along their bodies.

DUDE what if the drago boys steal their respective sides for cuddles. one day cross got stolen out of the hideout, another day blue did......... the day ink stole dream and error stole nightmare and cuddled them BOTH at the same time was SOMETHING. they totally put the skele-boys in their front paws like a kitten or curl around them. Now that the secret is out No one gets out of bony dragon cuddles

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

DUDE

Giant. Bony. Dragon. Purrs.

Cross and Epic were having a bro time together before they were suddenly grabbed and were enveloped into a Ink bony dragon cuddle.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: Error you have GOT to stop stealing me from my paperwork when you decide to be a dragon... AND stop stealing my minions!  
Error: look man, dragon me is a LOT more instinctual and i can care less about the smaller touches in comparison to this size

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

d'awww

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: Error... i STILL have paperwork to do  
Error: get a brief case? i don't understand what you want from me.

One day ink was being a lil shit and error had enough and dropped them into the antivoid, accidentally dragging some pf the other skeleboys too. Error has ink pretty much scruffed like a cat and takes him to a string nest, puts him down, and sits on the trouble maker to keep him still. Dream, cross, and killer are now stuck until ink is released. Ink struggles for a bit but then accepts his punishment. Error does this if they are both dragons in an AU sometimes.  
Killer: .... welp i guess pick a spot on the dragons... i think ink is not allowed to move for a while.  
Dream: *ink is giving puppy dragon eyes to please rescue me* Ink i honestly don't know how you expect us to get error off of you. he weighs like two tons and i don't want to make him angry by using blue magic. *ink huffs*  
Cross: error really needs to get some furniture or something not everyone can make windows. it gets so boring just looking at souls and dolls.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

This has happened a surprisingly enough amounts of times that a few of them remember to keep something entertaining on them at all times, like some multiversal Switches and stuff.

Dream has to stop Blue from using the laser pointer because he doesn’t want to deal with an angry Error.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: BLUE I AM NOT YOUR PET! STOP IT WITH THE DAMN LASER  
BLUE: LANGUAGE! AND YOU LOVE THE LASER, ERROR!  
Error: INK AND I ARE IMMENSELY POWERFUL BEINGS, DON'T TREAT US LIKE PETS. WE ARE HIGHLY DANGEROUS!!!!  
BLUE: MY WALLPAPER IS OF YOU TWO SNUGGLED UP WITH INK CURLED UP AROUND YOU. YOU ARE DANG ADORABLE AND I WILL USE ANY ENTERTAINMENT AVAILABLE WHEN EITHER OF YOU CUDDLE-KIDNAP ME.  
Error: Well!!!!!!!..... Fuck! Just tell Cross to fuck off with the giant ball then! and get a handheld game or something!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Horror: .....

Horror: apspspspspspsps-

Dragon!Ink x Dragon!Error: *immediately perks up with full attention*

Horror: oh my god it works

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dust: Killer, trust me this is going to be awesome.  
Killer: Dude if this works we might be screwed either way!  
Dust: * opens an value 5 pound container of catnip* *gets bowled over by Dragon Ink and Dragon Error*  
Killer: DUST! YOU ALIVE?!?!!?  
Dust: *muffled complaints* DAMMIT I SPILLED IT ON ME! *runs to NOT be crushed by doped up dragons rolling crazy in the spilled catnip, Ink's chuff making the plant powder fly everywhere* FUCK FUCK FUCK, WHY DID WE THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!?!?!?  
Killer: DUST KEEP RUNNING, ERROR IS CHARGING A BLAST!!!!!  
Dust: *runs FaStER* GOD DAMMIT! CALL NIGHTMARE! CALL NIGHTMARE!  
Killer: *on phone* Nightmare! We fucked up!  
NM: What did you do now?  
Killer: Me and Dust brought 5 pounds of catnip to the anti-void and dust spilled it all on himself and now Ink and error are maybe trying to kill him accidentally. *blast explosion*  
NM: You fucking idiots. I'll try to get there to help. Don't die yet. *beep*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

njlljnwlkjnwnlwejlnwnjwjnbwjnwjn These Idiots Would Do That

Plot twist; Dust doesn't die, and is covered in bone dragon slobber.

Dust: ....ew.

Error and Ink: *have returned back to normal skeletons and are still doped up somehow, snuggling against each other in a nest of strings with blown eye lights*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error and Ink are SUPER unsteady and fall a few times getting to that nest. the Catnip only works in dragon from but the effects tie over.  
Error: what the fuck was that shit?  
Ink: DUDE DUDE DUDE WHAT I FEEL WEIRD MAN  
Error: * is distressed*INK y-you CAN"T FEEL THO!!  
INK: HOLY SHIT YUR RIGHT!!!  
Dust: Never. Again.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: Why Am I Having Feelings

Error: How the fuck would I know?

Ink: I Fucking Love You

Error: Me too but what the fuck?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Killer: dude we might have to do this again man, ink is feeling shit  
Dust: Dude he can talk and walk, he can feel he just can't emote without his paints, English language man.  
Killer: they are Fucked Up man.  
Error: Ink ink INk INKY.... how does it feel to feel?  
Ink: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ERROR! I JUST FEEL WEIRD!!!  
Error: HEY DON"T YELL AT ME. i don't like yelling YOU KNOW THAT INKY!!!  
Ink: oh shit i am sorry Err'r... ru..... RURU! DUDE thats what i am gonna call you now!  
Error: NO, no pet names INK!  
Killer: Dust... you recording this?  
Dust: Yea BOY, you know i am.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: But RURU-

Error: No

Ink: I can smell colors

Error: *laughs* Ink what the fuck- you're literally colors.

Ink: I'm feeling stuff. Shit stuff. Shit feelings.

Error: All feelings are shit feelings.

Ink: Im- You know everything fucking hurts all the time right like- I don't know how much longer I can do ANYTHING-

Error: oh, THAT shit feelings...

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Killer: i am gonna call nightmare again, see how long he is gonna be....  
NM: Killer, did dust die?  
Killer: No, but uhhhh, when are you getting here?  
NM: What happened NOW?  
Killer: Error and Ink are regular skeletons now.......... and are having a bad drug trip. Like weed but now they are freaking out about ink's feelings and smelling colors and i think Ink is having existence issues....  
Dust: *grabs phone* Nightmare we REALLY need you to get here, you are at least better than us to talk about feelings with two tripping skeletons. i didn't die but i got a bath from BOTH dragons.... let me tell you how glad i am that neither has a cat tongue.  
NM: At least no one is dead-  
Dust: Ink is REALLY scaring me right now. You need to get here.  
NM: OK, i am almost there just got a hold of Fresh to let me in.  
Dust: Thank GOD.  
Killer: *background* INK DON'T EAT ERROR'S STRINGS HE WILL FLIP HIS SHIT  
Dust: God dammit.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink goes through a breakdown where he just cries, probably passes out in Error's arms too.

Ink: One day they're going to get rid of me, forget about me, and there is nothing I can do to stop that-

Error: *hugs him tightly while Ink just starts rambling with tears in his eyes*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: *arrives* Dammit Dust, you and killer broke them!

Error: *still comforting ink as he is passed out, string tears in his eyes* You're ok inky, i won't forget, we will do our best and THEY won't forget, they love our battles and seeing dream be a dumb ass, and seeing nightmare be a dadmare, and seeing the gang as psuedo-children, and they aren't going to forget us any time soon you hear me? there are a lot of creators paying attention to us we are-

Killer: he has been going like this for a while.

Dust: ink had a pretty bad breakdown, Nightmare.

NM: the fuck is a dadmare?

Killer * not answering to not be smack with a tentacle* i dunno.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

kjalnanajnafoen NM just, makes Error go to a dreamless sleep, and after they both wake up neither of them remember what the hell just happened.

Error: I don't know what the fuck just happened but I know I have to blame you two *pointing at Dust and Killer*

(thank you)

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: OKAY DIMWITS! I am putting up a list of what NOT to bring to the anti-void. Fucking Catnip takes the top ten places.

Dream: .....Why catnip?

NM: Ask Killer and Dust, i don't think Dust ever got the dragon saliva out of that jacket and ink had a breakdown.

Dream: ..... really, killer?

Killer: It was Dust's idea!!! Don't blame me!

Dust: Hey you were there too!

Error: .... when did this happen again? if ink had a breakdown, you should have called me.

NM: *sigh* you WERE there... and frantically trying to comfort him while he was already passed out.

Error: *glares* i do not remember this.

Fresh: *poofs* dat's why ya don't drug ya dragon-brosephs brah!

Error: *computer screeches and startles* F-f-FRE-$h!!!

Fresh: dats mah name brah! For Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame dusty brah and stabby brah! Drugs are totally wack yo!*glasses go dark* Consent is a wonderful thing that should always be thought of.

NM: Fresh.... i would like them in one piece....... please. Fresh: *glasses 'HE-HE' * Tote rad of ya lookin' out fer ya mini-bros dude! *finger guns*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink, blinking from where he's nestled against Error:.....I....need my paints....'rror?

Error: yeah yeah shut up *uses strings to get the vial of paints*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ok ink trusting error enough to have emergency vials is too precious

Error: here it is you sponge.  
Ink: sponge?  
Error: *is tired, no filter* you soak up paints and cuddles.  
Ink: *is tired too,, back to sleep sounds nice* pfft, error you're silly.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

uwu

Killer: You'd think you guys are married or smthing

Error: I mean...

Killer: Holy shit give us the details.

Error: It was forced marriage. Blame the Creators, they like their metaphors and symbolisms too much.

(a spongey boi)

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Blue: WHAT!!!!! I have been shipping you two for weeks and NOW you tell me you two are already married!!!!

Error: Yeah, some shit about opposites attract or how creation and destruction are forever linked as in can't have one without the other or like Ying Yang shit. Be glad we aren't in the REALLY thirsty universes. some REALLY like the magnetism of positive and negative. But yeah, bout as married as you can get having the top dogs shotgun wedding you to your opposite

Blue:.... you need marriage counseling, i don't think constant fighting is healthy.

NM: No. No, NOO. You don't mean- HE is my BROTHER!

Error: Tell that to the creators man. Look blue we have reasons ok.

NM: * dream went to pat on shoulder to comfort* DON'T TOUCH ME DREAM, I DON'T WANT A N Y O N E TO GET IDEAS.

Dream: Hey it's not my fault!

Ink: Oh! they really like cross being with.... pretty much everyone. Cross could fuck anyone and they'd like it.

Cross: *full blush*

Ink: oh there are so many of them that like nightmare too, some call him the Hentai Prince!

NM: THE FUCK?!?!?!

Error: Ink you know that name is mostly in the LustVerse not here.

Killer: Excuse me, LUSTVERSE?????

Error: yeah, that error is called the destroyer for a different reason.

Ink: I like coming up for other names for other us! Like Errotic and Twink for the LustVerse!

Error: Dammit ink i give you control over a window to other multiverses and THAT'S what you do?!?!?

DUDE WHAT IF Fresh ( pretty much the harbinger of chaos) ...... is their force semi-adopted kid and they are a really weird ass creator forced family? Like fresh comes to them when the existential dread gets too much man

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

piwfvnpivpknadvpknaknpnkapnkadknalnadknqvekn

Killer: Oh Oh What's The Lust Version Of Me Like?

Error: ...not much different tbh.

kjnasnaskjnajn

Creator forced family?? Yell heah.

Originally one Creator was like. "Okay, so they all three have a bond, the multiverse depends on their existence and them getting along. No need to make it weird-" Then the others went "THEY'RE BOTH MARRIED AND FRESH IS THEIR KID!" "The fuck did I just say?"

Weirdly enough, this somehow ensured that the usual uncontrollable Chaos fresh makes became Organized Chaos instead. Fresh never really goes to them that much, but when he does all three of them just support each other when things get really bad.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Fresh: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Daddy-o, waz up?

Error: god'dawg'it fresh! I really wish you wouldn't call me that.

Killer: wow how is fresh not dead yet.

Ink: what kind of parents would we be if we killed our kid and indirectly the multiverse?

Killer: ...

Everyone else:.....

Dream: What?

Fresh: Creator-brahs thought that these two would be great parents and forced them to adopt me, how else do you think i get in the anti-void when it's locked? I gotta key to mah daddy-o's place!

Nightmare: Everytime, i have ever asked you to get us into the anti-void because one of them is freaking out... I HAVE BEEN ASKING THEIR KID???????

Error: Fresh! That's how they've been getting into the anti-void!?!?! Fresh, you know i hate surprise visits! You should know all the important things i have in my strings and how the mortals get with morals and shit.

ink: yeah.... fresh you really should be more selective in bringing people over, what if me and error decide to spar in dragon form? they would easily die.

Fresh; awwww c'mon ink! i totes watch them to make sure they ain't being unrad!

Error: why do you insist on calling me that anyway? like really! you call ink by name!

Killer: hold on, You have a scripted family to keep the multiverse running.

Error: yes, pay attention, Killer.

Fresh: alright, how about big papa?

Error: Fresh, the heck, no just no. god at least my puppets are all still accounted for.

Ink: Dream this is why we would never work, i am already married..... and error already tried to find a way to divorce but uhhh that didn't work so we worked it out!

NM: * disbelief stare*Dream you didn't.

Dream: *regretting that he accidentally tried to homewreck the destroyer* i may have had a crush and i would have NEVER have tried if i knew he was married.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error, grins: Oh that’s cute but you two are way young for us.

Killer: How old are you guys even?

Error: However old the main Underfell timeline is at this point. Basically somewhat at the beginning of the multiverse.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: ....actually did we ever even keep count?

Error: ... i don't think we did

Ink: i can't remember how many times error's gone more insane, considering he has the most functional soul out of the three of us he is more prone to insanity.

Error: Ink i would say fresh is more insane than me with his obsession with what the creators call 90's stuff.

Killer: and i thought Nightmare was old.

NM: *smacks Killer upside the head with a tentacle* I am not that old!

Error: Killer you could argue that you have existed longer, DreamTale has no reloads or resets from a murder child.

Killer: holy shit.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Killer: WE ARE GRANDPAS

Horror: not physically we ain't, I ain't anyone's grandpa. Leave me out of this, please.

Killer: HHHH CROSS! YOU'RE BABY YOU ONLY HAD OVERWRITES TWO HANDFUL OF TIMES

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: ... he's not wrong, your au was young BEFORE you were made, Cross. Which is weird in how much the Creators literally want you to get laid. you are pretty much underage in the multiverse scene. You all remember that. *glares at the others*

Dust: Ok grandpa, protect the oreo's honor.

Ink: pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffft! Dust you left a couple greats off of that!

Error: *slaps ink upside the skull* hey the only great i am, is the great destroyer. and i just wanted people to know! that's it!

Ink: Sure you are! *hugs error's arm*

Error: Hmph! you are lucky the multiverse needs you.

Dream: Just how many weird ass secrets do you two have? Dragon forms and now we hear you're married and fresh is your adopted kid????

Error: Glowstick i have forgotten more than you can remember in your few hundred years of life including the stone part.

Horror: my life has been fucking weird since i joined your gang nightmare, y'all are like, just damn weird.

Horror is the only one that keeps a mostly normal attitude around all the insanity of the immortal weirdos. like no matter who you are, you can enjoy a damn sandwich and by horror's standards, that is all he needs to know. He cooks happily and you ARE going to eat when you come to his kitchen.  
NM: *cooks something* ....... Horror you don't have to watch me do it.  
Horror: this is my kitchen now Nightmare, i don't care how good a cook you are.  
NM: ...oooooookay....

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Horror is basically Sanji aljndalnalnjadnjl

Cross: I'm physically and mentally an adult, you realize that right?

Ink: Awww you're always going to be like a baby grandchild to us~

Cross: I'm not a baby-

Killer: Baby~ *draps himself over Cross while cooing at him*

Cross: I'm not the one that gets dramatic over video games here.

Cross: Point is, I can legally have sex with whoever I want- oh stop giving me that look Error- and would rather not have anyone butting into that.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: Cross, kid, just keep in mind the multiversal age of the people you choose. I shouldn't have to tell you about all the fucked up AUs people have come from. The longer a guy is around, the more you should be wary for insanity. And even Underswaps can be deadly, that outburst of Yandere Aus was a awful time for everyone. I once came across a mash up of HorrorTale, SweetsTale, and Underfell that had all the food poisoned and the characters slowly starving and only eating enough to withstand the poison vs the hunger.

Ink: and this is why the creators made us take in Fresh. Error is a total mom! Soon he might even put you in a fluffy sweater!

Error: INK!!! ............ i am just saying that if cross looks out of his AU for a partner he should be careful! The multiverse is different than the same AU!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: *sighs* I'm not looking for anyone right now anyway.

Dream: *perks up slightly*

NM: *grimaces and moves several feet further from Dream*

Killer: Actually, he did make all of us a sweater once.

Dust: Even made Goopmare a goop proof one.

Error: He Barely Had Any Set Of Wardrobes Because Of All The Goop And That's Nasty.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: look I may have the same outfit too but I have many different pairs of them. these *points to the nightmare gang* HEATHENS wear the same clothes for days, and ONLY NIGHTMARE HAS AN EXCUSE!

Ink: you are such a neat freak error. Dream never takes off his cape and I don't think he has a an extra uniform either.

Error: *stiffens* he W H A T. *slow turn and pinpoints a glare at dream* you W H A T.

Dream: um... uh...

NM: *steps closer to dream, enjoying the fear dream has*

Ink: pfft Dream is in trouble with mom error.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: *shoves Ink off* Dream-

Dream: *immediately runs taking out his staff to open a portal* Would you look at the time bye-

Error: I’m getting Heart in on this.

Fresh: *tilts head to the side* Daddy’o, shouldn’t you go easy on him?

Error: Heart knows his stuff when it comes to brighter colors.

Ink: *from the ground where he’s sitting* Oh! Oh! Can I give some designs? I have them in my sketchbook.

Error: ....Fine, might as well... nothing overly difficult though.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: *calls hearts* we have to outfit Dream, he only has 1 set of clothes.  
Hearts: Say no more, you hunt him down, ill get the dandelion yellow fabric  
\---------  
Error chased dream thru the AUs in dragon format and pinned him while he got measured by Hearts.

\-----------------  
Dream is in pretty much a soft sweater and jean combo after error is done with him

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: This Is Weird

Error: Shut up you feral tree gremlin,

Hearts: Be thankful I'm not charging you for money, or making you pose for pictures so I can sell them for money. People back in my world go wild over the inoccent, cute type.

NM: My brother is the farthest thing from innocent I assure you.

Dream: *immediately throws a positivity arrow at him* Shut!!!!

Heart: Oh?~

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

After all this, dream gets more parented by error ..... and Hearts really wants to know what NM meant but he won't tell him so Hearts pesters Dream.

Error: *window pops next to dream* dream hearts has a new outfit for you and I know you haven't done laundry, I can almost feel how dirty you are.

Dream: Error! I am in the middle of a peace treaty signing!

Error: you do know that both sides are still stockpiling weapons right? Anyway, hearts think you'll look good in pastels so when you're done here either get there yourself or just am dragging you again. *leaves*

Dream: um...... huh a-about those w-weapons?

\-----------

Hearts: soooooo what DID nightmare mean be not innocent?

Dream: FINE I will tell you if only to get you to stop! Hearts GUARDIAN OF POSITIVE EMOTIONS, I am WELL aware of EXACTLY how much your AUs would like my pictures Hearts!

Hearts: OMG I didn't even think of that!

Error: dream stop moving i need to pin that sleeve.

Dream: *glares at error* when did you became so motherly

Error: *glares back* when did you become so dysfunctional? I am one of the people in charge of keeping this multiverse running and half of you people seem to be just TRYING to get sick or starve or other mortal things like dying. Honestly! I can't tell you how many times I had to pull NM or the gang from some stupid thing gone wrong.

Ink: and you say you aren't a parent error! *hugs error*

Error: *glitches and accidentally stabs dream with pin* DAMMIT INK NOW THERE IS MAGIC ALL OVER THE PASTEL YELLOW! IT DOESN'T COME OUT LIKE YOUR INK SPILLS!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: *is silently in pain*

Hearts: So~ What kind of wild fantasies have you seen?~

Dream:.....There was this one where a dreamer was cutting another guy. I don’t control what other people feel positive about.

Hearts: Oh that’s vanilla levels of kinkiness.

Dream: I am unfortunately aware.

Hearts: Sooo you’re also aware of Cross then?

Dream: Wild fantasies are fantasies and unless Cross comes to me himself I’m not going to call him out on what he wants me to do to him.

Error: Good to hear you care about consent.

Dream: I am 100 percent sure you would kill me otherwise.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: you are all multiverse babies. I could care less if it is on a single AU level, but the multiversal scene is different. Not only does basic biology change the farther apart in when they were created two AU, but social structure and nuance does too! I do NOT want to deal with multiversal war over a misplaced flirt! Or deal with basically babies having babies. Do You Know How Many Different Verisons Of Basic Biology There Are?

Dream: my GOD error you are such a mom.

Hearts: error you really are next you know you would have adopted someone.

Dream: hearts? ....He has. He and ink adopted fresh.

Hearts: o m g ERROR YOU HIT THAT!?!? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?

Error: FUCK OFF HEARTS IT AIN'T LIKE THAT! DREAM!!! YOU BASTARD YOH DID THIS ON PURPOSE.

Hearts: omg details, error, details! Or I will make dream tell me them!

Dream: oh God please don't hearts, I'd rather wear pastels to battle

Hearts: and your current uniform is better?

Error becomes dragon mom to the outcodes and those he deems unfit to take care of them selves. During a intense anxiety fit, error opened many portals, grabbed dream, blue, hearts, nm, ths gang, fresh, and ink. He went dragon and pinned them in a string nest while growling out the world.

Hearts: holy fuck its a dragon error!

Fresh: eeeeey, don't freak my bros, error was due for a panic attack, last bad one like this was a hundred years ago! Get comfy! We gonna be here awhile, I got uno bros!

Error: *deep growls and has his wings mantled over the skelies. Tail keeping the boys close to error*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: Stop Dissing Me For My Clothing Choices

Hearts: That Can Barely Be Called Clothing That’s A Mockery To The Entire Multiverse

Awwww protective mama Error.

What usually tends to trigger Error's anxiety fit is some Creators being shit.

Fresh was kidnapped a lot, and in this multiverse is a lot more docile compared to most other Fresh's because both Ink and Error ensure that he's going to survive.

Ink doesn't get any nickname because Fresh knows Ink wouldn't feel anything about it.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dude the skeles wear their super soft sweater error made them when they are either giving error a hard time or need him to be his proud mom self to mother him. No sans really has had a mom figure and they just kinda appreciate the attention, toriels do that too but error knows all about their problems already and can't be scared off with multiversal bullcrap and murder children.  
Ink is a smug boi knowing he has such a mom for a partner even if they physically fight each other all the time.

Fresh totally let's everyone know error made his outfit by hand. Error is irritated that people keep saying what a good mom he is. Error is not a mom dammit!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

If anyone attempts to threaten Error using one of the Nightmare Gang members, Ink, Dream, Blue, Hearts or TK, they have to be prepared to get mauled by a giant dragon.

TK and the other time kids just raise all of his mom senses up to 100%.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Time kid: I can never go home!  
Error: *visibly fighting mom urges to wrap tk in a blanket* here is a sweater and a string, snap it if you need me for anything.  
Tk: wut? Why would you do that for me?  
Error: *sucks breath in* I really need you to come if you need anything, bully problems or murder or anything. If you need anything to eat you go to nightmare's place, tell Night I sent you and tell horror to feed you for me.

Tk: what about my brother?  
Error: ..... you guys are now mine, get your brother and other lost kids, I need to tell ink we have new kids and fresh he has siblings.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

TK totally wondered around the multiverse, and his own part of the void, the Time Zone Void, like a nomad, sometimes stealing food, sometimes getting chased down for stealing some essential items he needs, sometimes running low on magic and flirting with death...never really trusting any adults in his life. Ink is the one that first finds out exactly what kind of life this kid has been living, CORE respecting TK's wishes to not tell anyone, and immediately brings him to the anti-void because Error would know better than him right?

When Ink comes across people going through an emotionally and physically hard time, he knows he's not equipped to make them feel better, or help them. Sure, he tries, but he learned early on that you can only get so far without a soul.

Ink legit tries though. Mostly for Error, because he has this mentality of 'I can't be good enough without a soul for anyone, let alone Error.'

Anyways, homeless TK finds a home, this time with other lost kids.

It takes a while though to convince him that he has a home.

And it takes a very deadly situation for him to use the string Error gave him. After that, Error immediately took him in under his wings.

\---------------------------

Error wasn't sure if TK wanted him to take care of him until he made it back home, so he was going to leave him at Nightmare's castle while they worked on a solution, but then right as he was leaving TK tugged at his sleeves with this really lost longing and shy look in his eyes.

It was enough for Error to immediately adopt him right then and there.

Chronicle is TK's and the other lost kids babysitter. they help Chronicle's social awkwardness a lot.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

IN THE ANTIVOID  
Fresh: hey time bro!

TK: DON'T EAT ME!!!! OR PAPS, DON'T EAT PAPS EITHER!!!

Fresh: broseph cool ya rad self down! I ain't gonna eat cha! Not only did daddy-o adopt ya guys but your too small to be a good host!

TK: w-what do you want then, f-fresh?

Fresh: aww I can't talk to man new baby bros?

TK: what?

Fresh: *side hugs tk* yeah I'm error and ink's first kid! I get ta teah you lil bros and show ya around and introduce yah to the way error takes care of his kids! He can't help but be a mom!

TK: *hyperventilating* ERROR ERROR FRESH IS HERE AND I AM REALLY NOT OK.

Error: *from the string nest, he was re-weaving to have more rooms for the new babies* DANG IT FRESH I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEEDED TO WAIT TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF, HE IS SHAKEN ENOUGH AS IS. I HAVE LIKE TEN SWEATERS I NEED TO WORK ON AND THEIR ROOMS STILL ALL NEED PARTITIONED OUT. *steps out* fresh don't make me revert to dragon and put you in time out. Look just tell ink they accepted and ask horror for a family of, hmm, let's call it twelve people worth of comfort food. he should have gotten my last shipment of supplies from that farmtale AU I destroyed.

Fresh: sure daddy

Error: you are on thin freaking ice fresh. Tk you good buddy? I got a mountain of dolls you can snuggle into.

TK: * not used to motherly error* um is it really OK to be here and is fresh going to eat us.

Error: I wouldn't rather you be anywhere else, and fresh isn't interested in children hosts, he can't stretch out in them. Now , I really should have asked this before, what is your opinion on dragons?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Eventually TK does get used to Fresh.... and ends up also getting used standing still whenever Hearts came along because Hearts always seemed to want to make new clothes for him.

TK!Paps just immediately befriends everyone. Even the Nightmare gang. He’s just too cute and friendly.

TK ends up also following Ink around, not because he thinks of him as a good person or anything, very well aware that the other is soulless, but mostly because Ink kept making self deprecating jokes that objectified himself and TK immediately decided that:

‘Not Having That.’

Ink doesn’t know what to do with a child following him around and obviously clinging to him(in this multiverse the other ink kids don’t happen).

“Uh, so, you want to see an AU...?”

“Nah. Just gonna go wherever you want to go.”

“Ha ha that’s uh-Well I do need to stop by this newly developing AU-“

“After that?”

“We can stop by Chronicle’s if you want?”

“Up to ya.”

Ink still manages to get his job done, and eventually finds himself having preferences somehow. His main preference is TK to stop asking him what he wants but he clearly can’t have that. He found out he preferred being in Chronicle’s library a lot due to TK’s questioning forcing him to question as well.

Error just silently enjoys Ink awkwardly being forced to interact with the other children. There is something endearing in how the artist is actually somehow trying to connect with people other than Error and Fresh himself, even though those people happens to be children.

Unsurprisingly, TK!Paps joins in as well.

Ink: Being me is suffering. I didn’t ask for children to therapy me, I was find with my paints.

Error: You had zero self value before all this. Deal with it.

Ink ends up being low key protective of the lost children Error collects. Somehow more aware of them as people, and not just characters.

TK! Toriel almost always got Ink to bake pie with her, not matter how many times they ended up going through a mishap.

TK! Undyne constantly jumped to challenge him on all different sorts of things, like racing, or origami making.

TK! Alphys kept explaining all the different animes and their plots to him while watching them, and enjoying explaining it again with renewed vigor and wording when Ink forgot(inevitably).

TK!Paps always included Ink in puzzle making, or challenged Ink with his puzzles.

Ink understands nothing, but is slowly catching feelings.

(night)

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

error: ink i am proud of you .... you have earned a dragon cuddle.  
Ink: I don't really know why I earned it but fuck if I am going to refuse.  
Tk: * walks into the antivoid* AH! PAPS RUN THERE ARE FREAKING DRAGONS!  
Error: * starts scooping his babies up and putting them in the dragon cuddle* mrrrrrrp prrurrf. *satisfied dragon noises*  
Tk : oh gosh oh my gosh  
T paps: sans look dragons *ink tucks himself around babies too*  
Fresh: * poofs in reclining on inn's ribs* oh hey daddy-o is on a cuddle mood

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Fresh: Oh you didn’t- Right, okay, so these dragons are Ink and Error.

TK: _This is information I did not have before._

Fresh: Yea though you would know.

TK, not gonna lie, is the most cautious/paranoid of the kids.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

tk paps: SANS! LOOK! I AM RIDING A DRAGON SANS! THIS IS SO COOL!  
tk: paps be careful on uh dragon ink! He is really tall.

Tk about freaks the first time one of them half forms to wreck shit up when someone attempts to take tk paps in a au they were visiting.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

TK feels a lot less anxious around Error and Ink, and eventually Fresh, because he feels the safest around them.

One time TK had a nightmare, and at first was going to keep it to himself before he hesitantly went to where Error was still working on something.

He was about to turn back on this decision 'This is stupid he's the destroyer he doesn't need me to bother him-' when Error turned back to address him.

"Can't sleep?"

TK hesitated by the multiple strings that were strewn about, before nodding. "I-uh-I had a nightmare." he knows by now that Error values honesty.

"Come over here."

And then TK and Error basically sat together until TK fell asleep against him.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Tk learns a dragon wrangling trick..... scritch them between the wing joints and they go boneless. (Ironic, isn't it? )

TK: *getting a ride on ink in the antivoid, where error's kids and pseudo-kids now hang out a lot cuz fresh brings the damn neighborhood around* hey dream! Look what I learned! *scritches ink between the wing joints*

Ink: * was giving rides to the little guys, now is a purring heap of bones*

Dream: INK! Are you ok?

Error: Dammit, I was hoping no one would find that spot. *looks at the mess of dragon in bliss kn the floor* ink i know it is really hard to resist that spot but get up, it is alphys turn for a ride and she won't ask you again if you forget.

Blue: error now I want to give you guys scratches to find out what makes you do things like this.

Error: Blue we have been over this time and time again! I am not your PET! Horror: pspspspspspspsps Ink: *perks up* Error: DAMMIT INK! We are not pets! Go play with the kids before undyne tries to fight you for making alphys wait. 

Horror: error I brought a grill since you keep making fresh give me food orders, I want you to set up a barbecue party since you keep making me cook for you. I want filets and sirloin, error. Kabobs and everything. The whole package, nightmare doesn't like me cooking on a grill at the manor since dust spilled gas on our last one and set fire to the porch and some of the roof.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Wholesome family bonding.

Error's anti-void hosts a whole structure in it that's built personally by him and Ink. It;s like, a foster home at this point/an actual home.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error's foster home for outcodes*  
*Dragon parents and fuzzy sweaters included

Dream: i-i can't believe you put that sign up fresh

Fresh: Daddy-o hasn't seen it yet, thats why you got to see it.

Ink: Fresh are you sure this is how you want to die?

Fresh: Ink you know Daddy-o always has his eye on an emergency host for me, no big deal!

TK: wait, you WANT error to kill you?

Fresh: Nah lil bro! Error will want to kill me for this and i need a new host soon anyway! this is a quicker way to dispose of old hosts!

TK: Ink? is this a good idea?

Ink: Probably not!

Dream: Life was a lot simpler when i just helped Ink fight error sometimes and fought my brother.

Ink: yeah, as much fun as beating my wife is, Blue says that's not healthy! Error really likes those fights too........

Dream: Maybe don't say it like that ink... people might get the wrong idea.

Fresh: Daddy-o does like to fight tho dreamy boy! like its up there with chocolate and Undernovela.

TK: ..... how ... sane are you guys?

Ink: considering we let the previous cannibal have weekly barbecues to feed our kids and semi-family, semi-enemy friends i don't think sane is an accurate word for us, and i didn't even mention how half of us are named Sans or origin stories. it's funny when error gets mad and uses the name Sans and SOOO many people think he is mad at them! hehe!

Error: *portals in, sees sign, stops, turns around, walks back out*

Fresh: Well thats odd....

Error: *portals back in, holding a pristine SNES game console and a bag of game cartridges (all 90's of course)* Fresh. Take. it. down. or. leave. so. i. can. beat. your. ass. without. scaring. the. young. ones. ...... OR THIS GETS DESTROYED RIGHT NOW. YOUR PICK.

Ink: Oh gosh! Error is REAAAAAAAAALLY mad

dream: *gags on the rage he can feel from error*

Fresh: h-hey, daddy-o! D-don't gotta take it out on a innocent SNES console! I'll, um, meet you else where! A-and i'll take it down! Promise!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

ojnavdonasvobnavsobjasobjasobjasojb an extremely effective way of stopping Fresh

Also, yes, please someone put Ink on a leash this boi has a wild mouth.

okay but Ink's trademark laughter is 'Pft Ha ha ha', it's a really distinct sound of someone snorting before chucklin.

TK ends up accidentally making that same sound during a fight with an opponent and they immediately freeze up and start looking frantically for Ink.

TK takes them out immediately.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink's Homicidal Laughter Saves His Adopted Son When The Sound Is Mimicked.

okay okay, Error is caught by Dream, Nightmare, and Ink reading a child nutrition book next to a recipe book with his glasses, taking notes on what needs the different monster species his new babies have. fresh is pretty independent and really only needs discipline and emotional comfort from error. But now he has baby bones, a small fry (fish=Undyne), a hatchling (Alphys), two kids ( da goat bebbies), and a baby hooman. they have very different needs! Time Kids are still kids and cannot be expected to know what they need to survive! what if his babies aren't eating the right things or need extra things!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

More At Ten.

Error's concerns are right because Toriel is the most functional and responsible one among the children while TK is the least functional one and just dives head first into danger a lot if he's on his own.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: huh.... Baby bones need a lot of calcium while i shouldn't give my fish and reptile any milk. Actually looks like all of them except Alphys and undyne need milk to grow right..... *turns page* hmmm... pasta really isn't the best for babybones to eat.... wonder if there is any substitutes...

Ink : Error? What are you doing?

Error: *startled, but doesn't stop reading* Ack! Ink!?! When did you? Never mind, do you think i should ask horror to cook more or try it myself? these kids are more mortal than Fresh is and i have to take more things into account.... apparently kids shouldn't eat a lot of chocolate in any species and people with a single tongue tastes everything, mine each can taste separately but they all have preferences... they only all like chocolate, everything else could be in conflict on which tongue likes it. And look here, this is a book on kid development, Fleshy monsters are complicated ... could you get some fur combs and buffing sponges for scales and bones? We need to stock up with seven new kids.... and spare rough play clothes.... hmm i can make them puppets and dolls and the nice clothes....

Nightmare: what the fuck error, who ARE you? i knew you had a motherly tendency but this?

Dream: Are-are you reading parenting books and child nutrition?

Error: *whips head to stare at them* THE HELL?!?! WHEN DID YOU TWO GET HERE?!?!

Ink: I brought them! :) OH i love your glasses! Can i draw you reading in them ? I hardly ever see you in them!

Error: *removes glasses* Ink you know to let me know when you bring in guests!

Ink: awwwwww... i love the glasses tho....

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sksjsks poor Ink, should listen to his husband more.

Error: Nightmare I’m literally taking in actual children and they’re not going to die by my hands.

Ink: Aww Ruru you know you-

Error: Ink you’re only allowed to call me that in private!!!

Znzjzjsksn

Dream: I’m pretty sure too much chocolate should be bad for humans at least....

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: Nights, you may call your gang children, but these kids are actually children. i may mass murder on the regular, but like hell i let any kid relaying on me to suffer. And ink... you are so fucking lucky i was just reading when you brought these two to our private sitting area. you two kids should know better than to follow ink anywhere and to knock! Ink has no shame!

Dream: i am not a kid!

Error: uh huh, talk to me again on that subject when you are a millennium old. Nightmare, are you ok with me using your kitchen? i can't trust the one in the doodlesphere since ink like to tinker in there. i won't risk adding paint to any food. or what ever idea ink got into the kitchen and remembered enough to try.

Nightmare: I think horror has claimed my kitchen but i am fine with that.

Error: hmmm.... i get enough shipped to horror from soon to be destroyed AUs that he should be okay to help me. my worry is getting them to eat properly. the papyrus only wants spaghetti. but that is not healthy and i can see the fight from here to get him to eat other things

Dream: Really error? we have fought in battle before!

Error: you think i would go all out on a little kid? Wow dream, you think so little about everyone?

Ink: Pft HAHAHAHA, you thought... OMG you thought we- he- DREAM! you are like what 4 hundred? practically since in stripes man.

Error: *shakes head* oh dream, you keep being you.

Dream: you all are SO irritating.

Nightmare: .... You get used to it from Error...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

ibhqwfojnasj

At some point:

TK: I can't go back home... because of this curse......And I hate that I dragged my friends into this....

Cross:.....There isn't much that I can say about that but...we will make sure your home doesn't go anywhere.

What he never ever says is 'At least you have somewhere to get back to and dammit I will make sure that doesn't change'.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

X gaster I or some bitch: imm take over quantum tale and use it!

Error, gang, ink, stars: first ever true team up and dragon mama here to fuck u up for making his baby cry

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Absolutely.

Gonna go somewhere without internet for a few days btw.

At some point Cross ends up being like an older brother to the smaller children, the gangs and the stars fights started to turn into something more friendly.

Ink and Error find themselves not missing seriously fighting each other all that much. Especially when they both focus more on the children. Ink has all different sorts of schedule stuff scribbled onto his scarf, mostly by his own hands, and surprisingly, not Error’s.

“Bake A Pie With Toriel-Today”

“Make Sure TK Is Not Going Anywhere Dangerous”

“Alphys looks Stressed, Make Her Explain Stuff”

“Drawings With Papyrus Tomorrow”

“You Made A Promise To Undyne and Asgore to Take Them to Reapertale, Make Sure Reaper Does Not Touch Them”

““Ink, Don’t Take the Kids to Reapertale, take them to Aftertale instead-Error” <\- Nevermind do what Error says”

“Get Some More Puzzles For Alphys and Papyrus”

“Bring Muffet to IndustrialTale and BakerTale Because She Wants to Learn”

“Bring Asgore To GardenTale”

“Make Sure Frisk doesn’t get stuck in their Head too much”

“”come to me in case you forgot something” <— “

Dream: Ink, what is that on your scarf?

Ink: Hm?

Dream: Schedules..... Are these for the kids???

Ink: Yeah? Error would kill me if I don’t do this?

Dream: Most of this is your hand writing, you usually don’t write this much on your scarf.

Ink: Awwww Dream is getting more observant~ Little Sunlight growing up- *gets shoved in the face*

Dream: *huffs* Fine be that way.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

The fights really stopped being threatening after tk papyrus asked why was uncle dust's arm broken? And error did not want to tell him it was from Blue who was little paps big hero. Error forces the others to respect a sort of 'you get pinned, your out of the fight' rule. Go on the sidelines and watch.

Error: look kids get to be innocent, i am not allowing our multiversal spats to ruin that!  
Dream: why not just stop fighting?  
Error: dream, don't be an idiot. I won't ask people to do things they can't do.  
Dream: hey!  
Ink: dream you will know better when your older.  
Nightmare: dream I know having error install rules is hard for you. You never seem to be able to listen to others on big picture stuff.  
Error: Nightmare stop pestering your brother. He can't give off enough negative emotions for you.  
Nightmare: hey, stop mothering me error! I swear you get some kids and you turn into everyone's mom.  
Error: if I am everyone mom just can beat your asses when you misbehave. You get pinned for 10 seconds you are out of the fight and I WILL enforce this rule.  
Ink: pfft hahaha, error I love it when you threaten kids!  
Error: ink, we talked about how phrasing your sentences can cause problems. ....... anyone know how to bake? Because apparently cakes are given for birthdays and alphys is coming up according to quantumtale time. And she asked for a home baked cake so I can't just threaten SweetsTale for one.

Also that sucks but good luck

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

In the future all the kids always look back fondly on these memories. Error was the best parent, but they all learned something from the others as well.

.......at some point the kids find a weird mirror, in Memoryverse. A mirror that shows future memories.

They can see themselves grown up, with Error smiling freely and fondly, Dream and Nightmare playfully arguing with each other while Cross rolls his eyes at them, Blue looking strangely quiet as he sat together with them on the table, Horror making sure Undyne and Papyrus don’t mess up anything while they’re cooking together, Dust watching them with a relatively sane and calm expression, Killer and Hearts just cuddling each other....

They can’t see Ink in the picture.

No matter what future memories they go through.....Ink just doesn’t exist for some reason.

Paps:....This isn’t even funny. Ink should-Ink should be there-

A future memory of Error looking remorseful, sad, longing as he sat in front of a gravestone that has ‘Ink’ written on it.

Tori: It doesn’t make sense...

Frisk:.....I’m not letting this happen.

TK: Frisk-

Frisk: I refuse.

Frisk: We’re going to get to the bottom of this.

Thanks Bye!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

No dammit! Don't leave me sad like this!!! The curse of future knowledge..... is it what the current timeline is heading for or is it what happened when the kids attempt to change the future?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this is where the convo ends

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

:)))))))))

None of the kids say anything to the adults, and instead go around investigating by asking the guardians that aren't really in touch with Ink and the others, Memory!sans being the first one they get in touch with.

Memory: ....First of all, you kids shouldn't have gotten in there. Second of all- While I may be the Guardian of Memory's future memories aren't anything I can help with-

Frisk: *about to go feral*

Memory: -However, Chronicle may be able to help.

Frisk:....we can't let Ink and Error know though.

Memory: Why not?

TK: ......I'm not sure if they would even try to change anything if we told them.

One pattern they've always seen with Error and Ink, they were always resigned when it comes to things the Creators made happen, even different events. They saw no hope in nothing but the Creators themselves changing their mind.

Frisk: Hey Creators I Just Want To Talk

(im dying ngl there is barely any internet here and i've been in No Service mode up until now)

(might go back to that soon. I love sandy beaches as much as the next person but also I Need My Internet)

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

pat pat i feel your pain.  
The kids totally don't realize how much time they lose in memory verse, it's time is slower than other AU and what feels like just a few hours was actually days and error is in near rampage in his frantic hunt for his kids like dragon form ripping thru universes in.his panic. A sure way to get a half form punishment the same length as his rampage later but HIS BABIES COULD BE TROUBLE AND THEY MIGHT NEED HIM!

This is why it took so long for error to accept children all these millennium, error can't let those that depend on him suffer. Error would risk everything for them. He is destruction, eventually the creators will want him to tear it all down. How hard could it be to make error go insane again if he lost his kids? Creators both enjoy error having kids and enjoy planning things for what could happen to them....

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Okay so my phone is still being problematic about the internet and i’ve been going stir crazy trying to draw stuff and write the next chapter to the story without hyperventilating. I have learned to appreciate life and relearned the privilege of having internet, all the while regretting tumblr at the same time not willing to back down from that life.

There are seals and herrons and wildlife around im about to throw myself into the water to become one with the fish that gets eaten by them. Do I have a legitimate reason for this? No. But there is an impulsive temptation to do so.

but yeah the creators be like dat.

Ink does his best to stop Error by turning into a dragon himself and making sure mama Error calms down. “The kids are with Memory they’re not in danger- Error-“

“*angry dragon roar*”

“*stern and concerned dragon growl*”

Meanwhile with Dream and Nightmare,

“The kids are still in Memoryverse right? It shouldn’t be taking them this many hours to get back.”

“I’ve been trying to get in contact with them but somethings been blocking me off...”

“*sighs* The Creators.”

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

ink eventually has to try and pin error in the panicked rage. Like jaws behind error's skull, forelegs on his shoulders holding the wing joints down. Strings running from error's sockets in his turbulent emotions. Ink has a hard time with how he is not the best at brute strength, thats error's specialty. Ink bindings help keep error's wings and tail from beating ink off. Ink tries crooning softly to calm error, maybe comfort helps? Error just makes these heartbroken calls that anyone could tell is him trying to find and get his kids.  
Dream: my god I can hardly stand this.  
NM: you think I like the fact I soak up his pain like this?

Dude don't let the wildlife tempt you! Seals are damn cute tho

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

there were otters. I have survived somehow in these wildlife barren from wifi's and their passwords.

Also oof poor Error.

The kids eventually come back, not having all the answers, but they mange to come back and TK accidentally calls Error 'Mom' in trying to calm him down along with the other kids.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

After curling around them and mother henning, error makes the kids go to their rooms as he doesn't want them to see the impending punishment the creators are practically drooling to inflict. Even far away in the antivoid they can still hear the faint screams of agony from error for 3 or 4 days, the longest one in centuries.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

pressing F for Error.

Ink stays with him the whole time and puts Fresh, Nightmare and Dream in charge of the kids.

Ink hates a lot of things at that moment.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

when ink finally brings an exhausted error clinging to him back and lays down in their nest room, everyone there can't believe how error clutches ink like he's a life line and how defeated they both look.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The thing is, Ink is also somehow growing attached to the kids, and the Creators love to mess with anything that is new...

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

ink: dammit error....... we knew better than to take in people without the creators wanting it first.....  
Error: .... i know Kiki, but... i-i couldn't leave them like that.... so many that I left behind didn't make it anyway..... I-I just couldn't do it again, they...they are just kids and... if I left them I would have gone insane again.... probably still will but-  
Ink: ruru..... i know. *pulls error close and rubs his shoulder* even with our insanity we will have each other.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Awwwwwww

One time one of the kids ‘accidentally’ got in harms way... and almost immediately Ink took the blow for them.

Creators: Oooooooh :)))))) Ink caught feelings~

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: ...good job ink. Thanks for protecting them.  
Ink: i would say it was only for you.... but I think the creators already have plans so why lie?  
Error: .... *hugs ink* i know this isn't going to end happily but I just am glad you're here with me through this. We can lie to ourselves for a bit longer and enjoy the moment can't we?  
Ink: *hugs back* c'mon error, I gotta paint a new leg and arm now.... and I need Broomie for that.  
Error: .... i swear that brush is going to ruin our marriage ink.  
Ink: pffft. Error you're so silly!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink is the most resigned one between the two of them. He doesn't have a soul to resist at all.

Neither of them have hope, neither of them even see the point of being enraged when the Creators want something that will hurt them, or someone else. What can they do?

Ink starts to pretend less and less that he doesn't care, pretends less and less about being all lack-a-daisical.

Ink's depression basically starts showing through a lot more.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink get depresso and error sits with him, being a supportive companion.  
Error get devastated over and over again as his small soul shard gets crushed. Ink sits through the breakdowns and endures the insanity periods.  
Fresh distracts them both until he needs a distraction too.  
Aww coping mechanisms and comforting methods!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The kids try to help the best they can, but know that they're not powerful enough to be helpful.

Before, Ink, Error and Fresh relied solely on each other.

The days when Ink gets depresso, and neither Fresh nor Error are around, is the hardest because he hardly reaches out to anyone during those days, and it gets so damn hard to move around. The kids just be around him on these days. Whenever he tries to take some of the paints they just leave a bad taste in his mouth.

\-----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

oh no what if error relapsed into insanity after bad crash? Like his data didn't load right and a back up file was used.... from an insanity period. Ink promised it wouldn't take long for error to reset and reload his memory but he would probably hurt anyone and himself if he saw anyone while they wait for it. so the kids should stay at NM's for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> sskskskskkksksk gonna post the rest of the conversation...........maybe today. maybe tomorrow. ;3


End file.
